Skon
S'chn T'gai Skon was a Vulcan male who lived during the 21st and 22nd centuries. He was the son of Solkar, the father of Sarek and the paternal grandfather of Spock and Sybok. Both his father and son served as the Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth. :The exact year of Skon's birth is unknown, however he must have been born before 2063 as that is the year when the mirror Solkar was killed; since Sarek and Spock obviously exist in that universe, the mirror Skon must have already been born in 2063, so therefore the regular universe Skon should have been born before 2063 as well. At an early age Skon was betrothed to T'Melis as was traditional for Vulcans. T'Melis grew up to be a soldier for the Vulcan High Command. Skon and T'Melis were married when the time came. Skon's pacifist leanings led to much friction between the two, to the point that T'Melis threatened to dissolve the marriage and have Skon arrested for "subversive" activities. T'Melis later died in a military exercise action against the Andorian Empire. ( ) The death of T'Melis led Skon to rededicate himself to peace. He began a study of the The Teachings of Surak and was the first Vulcan to translate the writings from the Vulcan to English. ( , |To Brave the Storm}} and ) In the mid 2150s, Skon was a mathematician who was recruited by the Cochrane Institute of Alpha Centauri to participate in the testing of a prototype transporter. ( ) During the Earth-Romulan War, he, Tobin Dax, and Pell Underhill were part of United Earth's Warp Seven Program in order to give Earth an advantage against the Romulan Star Empire. ( |Beneath the Raptor's Wing}}) Tobin demonstrated his magic tricks to Skon on at least one occasion. He was not particularly impressed. ( ) However, they eventually became good friends. ( |To Brave the Storm}}, ) In 2157, Skon took part in a test for countermeasures to the Romulan telecapture device that was unsuccessful. On that same day Skon was sent home to and his compatriots Dax and Underhill took part in a successful test. revealed that the first test had been faked in front of Skon so the Vulcans wouldn't find out about Earth's new defenses. ( |To Brave the Storm}}) Skon was married to T'Rama. ( ) The couple eventually had a son, Sarek, who was born in 2165. ( , ) Sarek was the elder child and the couple had another son called Silek. Silek became somewhat of a rebel and had chosen to defy tradition by not entering the diplomatic service leading to him being declared a Ktorr Skann; thus the formal ties between father and son were severed with Silek being forbidden to return home. It was only after Skon's death that Silek was accepted back to the household by his mother. ( }}) The Dax symbiont's subsequent host Curzon Dax later trained as a diplomat under Skon's son Ambassador Sarek during the late 23rd and early 24th centuries. ( ) External Link * Category:Vulcans Category:Mathematicians Category:Authors Category:21st century births